Clash of Saiyans Saga (SSJJ)
Clash of Saiyans Saga is the ninth saga of Dragon Ball AF. Main Events *Goku and Jamie both simultaneously become Super Saiyan 6 Plot The Z-Fighters start sensing Evil Gogeta and get ready for battle. After everyone is battle-ready, they gather around Jamie and he uses the access wish to magically transport them all to the Dragon Realm. Evil Gogeta breaks free from his prison and finds that the Z-Fighters have arrived. He tries to use Instant Transmission to leave, but returns to the same spot, Jamie tells him without having a Dragon Realm necklace he cannot sense outside the Dragon Realm. Piccolo, Zaiko, Amin, Teen Gohan, and Vegeta all attack him, but Evil Gogeta easily defeats them all. Evil Gogeta is than attacked by Tien, Yamcha and Krillin, but all three are easily defeated. Goten and Trunks power up to Super Saiyan 5 and attack him together, they're combined blasts and attack manage to do some damage, but Evil Gogeta easily defeats both of them. They manage to get back up and launch a combined Kamehameha at him. Evil Gogeta is injured and fires an Evil Kamehameha in relation, but Goten and Trunks manage to dodge it. Evil Gogeta fires an Energy Blast Barragae at them, but they use their Super Saiyan 5 absorption ability to refuel their energy. After completing the absorption they land on the ground and fuse into Gotenks. Gotenks battles against the Evil Saiyan, but both of them are even in power levels. Gotenks manages to send him flying through several mountains, and deflect several energy blasts. Gotenks uses an Ultra Balloon Flash Bomber creating 12'000 Super Ghosts and unleashes it on Evil Gogeta, causing a huge explosion and seriously injuring Evil Gogeta. Gotenks is worned out by the attack and reverts to his base form. Evil Gogeta punches him across the realm, knocking on concious. Defusing him, he prepares to attack, but Pan and Bulla fuse into Super Saiyan Bullan. She transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and tries to attack Evil Gogeta, but punches her in the gut and kicks into a tower. Evil Gogeta prepares a destructo disk and Vegeta, Teen Gohan, Piccolo and Trunks attack again. Evil Gogeta throws it at Piccolo bisecting him, and kicks Vegeta in the stomach. Evil Gogeta preforms a Reversed Roundhouse Kick on Teen Gohan making him return to base form and than preforms a front-flip kick in the back sending him into the ground. Piccolo is coughing up blood and Bullan rushes to his aid, but Evil Gogeta blasts her with a Kiai Cannon sending her flying into Porunga's tower. Jamie and Goku finally are ready for combat and attack together. Evil Gogeta still has the upperhand. Jamie gives him a full forced punch to the phase with no effect. Goku then uses a Focused Kamehameha x12 barely using up his energy and Jamie realises that the weakness of Super Saiyan 5 has greatly weakened, so he fires a Focused Magma Blast and they manage to injure Evil Gogeta. But he recovers easily and punches the two in the gut. As he prepares an Evil Kamehameha, his body unable to focus any energy due to their attack and is forced to stick with Physical attack for a while. Brothers Transform Jamie punches Evil Gogeta in the gut, but Evil Gogeta is unaffected. Goku fires a Focused Continuous Kamehameha at him, but Evil Gogeta dodges all blasts. Evil Gogeta punches Goku in the gut and sends him flying to ground. Jamie flies to help Piccolo, but Evil Gogeta blasts him with an Final Flash at him, causing an explosion and sending him to the ground knocking him out. Goku tries to grab his tail, but Evil Gogeta strangles him with his tail and than throws him into the ground. Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan 5 and charges at him dodging all his blasts and final gets up close to him to preform a Final Shine Attack at point blank range, and Majuub attacks Evil Gogeta but fails. However Evil Gogeta is completely unfazed and double ax-handles him in the stomach and pokes him twice in chest causing him to revert to his base form and fall to ground unconscious. Jamie slowly opens his eyes and sees a Solar Eclipse, Goku rises up and prepares a Kamehameha and Jamie tells Goku to look at it. Goku is soothed by it and releases his frustration, but his and Jamie's eyes change becoming solid red. They start undergoing the Great Ape transformation and transform into a green-coloured Great Ape and start thrashing around on the Dragon Realm. Amin senses that they aren't in control and tries to intercept, but Goku punches him in the ground. Jamie fires a Mouth Magma Blast at Evil Gogeta, but he manages to dodge it. Evil Gogeta returns fire with an Evil Big Bang Kamehameha, but Goku blows it back with a Super Breath. Evil Gogeta is hit by it, but because his heart is evil it does little damage. Zaiko tries to reason with Goku, but he fails as Goku nearly hits him. Jamie hits Goku in the jaw, knocking him back into reality. They begin simultaneously transforming and transform into a new form. Evil Gogeta acknowledges it as a Super Saiyan 6, but he doesn't care since their power levels are still lower than his. Jamie realises this as does Goku, and tells him they need to do fusion. Jamie and Goku tries to use it, but Evil Gogeta blasts them away with his Kiai. Jamie and Goku than agree on using the Afterimage Technique. They use it and appear as if they are in front and behind him. Evil Gogeta knowing that what they are up to, he blasts both of them, but they are both Afterimages. He blasts another behind him, but it is reveal that they are in Shenron's Tower and manage to preform the fusion. Bringing forth Gobaga, Gobaga use his wish granting abilities to his advantage by making his fusion as long as Evil Gogeta lives. Evil Gogeta sense him and blasts Shenron's tower, but Gobaga manage to escape into Fusionist's tower. He teleports into Porunga's tower to escape the second attack, but is blasted again. Gobaga realises that the link between Evil Goku and Goku still exists and uses wish granting to sever the link. He lands on the ground and Evil Gogeta attacks the fused Saiyan, but Gobaga lands a direct blow in the gut greatly injuring Evil Gogeta. Evil Gogeta fires an Evil Kamehameha at him, but Gobaga deflects. He smiles at Evil Gogeta pointing out that he destroyed the shells of all Shadow Dragons from each current tower, and tells him that he completely destroyed the negative side effects of the Dragon balls. Evil Gogeta is shocked, but quickly returns his sights on Gobaga stating that he doesn't care. Evil Gogeta tries to blast Piccolo, but Gobaga jumps in the way and fires a Super Kamehameha at him sending the blast back at him. Evil Gogeta manages to recover and charges him again, but Gobaga knees him in the stomach and blasts him an energy blasts. Evil Gogeta appears to survive it using an Energy Shield and flies off towards to the open field and prepares an Evil Big Bang Kamehameha, but Gobaga lifts his hands with his nails glowing, and forms a disk. He fires it shouting Magma Disk, sending off a searing out disk and using it to cut off Evil Gogeta's tail. However Evil Gogeta demonstrates the he can recover his tail, but Gobaga reminds him of the after-effect of Magma Techniques. Evil Gogeta rips his tail off and throws it to the ground, allowing him to grow another. Gobaga than attacks him using Super Kaio-Ken, injuring him greatly. Again, Evil Gogeta recovers and uses a Super Kaio-Ken Kamehameha against Gobaga, but the latter deflects off the battlefield with his own Super Kaio-Ken Kamehameha where it destroys a portion of the lake and several cliffs. Gobaga realises that the attack was nearly as strong as him, and tells the others to seek refuge away from the current battlefield. Gobaga than resigns from energy attacks, but Evil Gogeta uses a Final Impact on Gobaga absorbs it. He than tries to attack the Super Saiyan 6, but Gobaga dodges all his attacks. Gobaga pulls his tail, uses a Dragonthrow on him and hurls into several cliffs. Evil Gogeta uses a Big Bang Swipe cutting the ground, a portion of Shenron's tower and several trees in half. Gobaga survived it by using Instantaneous Movement and punches him in the back. Evil Gogeta becomes frustrated and charges him again, but this time he charges an Evil Big Bang Kamehameha, and prepares to fire it at point blank, but Gobaga kicks him on the side making flinch causing to fire into Fusionist's tower, destroying half of it. Gobaga folds his arms and cross his legs, following up with slapping Evil Gogeta with his tail. He than wraps his tail around his leg and preforms a throws him to the ground. He than lands on the ground and kicks him in the face. Evil Gogeta tries to fire a Final Flash at him, but Gobaga easily dodges it. Evil Gogeta becomes shocked and realises that he is stronger than him. Evil Gogeta tries to fight once again, but Gobaga dodges all his attacks. Evil Gogeta tries to figure away out to destroy Gobaga and starts thinking back to when he was sleeping inside Goku. Gohan convinces Majuub to allow him to become a Super Saiyan 5 again, using the device and starts getting ready to transform. But Evil Gogeta finds that Majuub is about to press the device and uses his Instant Transmission. Majuub tries to stop the device, but Evil Gogeta uses telekinesis to snatch it out of his hands and continue using it. Evil Gogeta transforms into a Grey Great Ape, and manages to instantly regain his senses. Gobaga becomes shocked, and Evil Gogeta begins to laugh. He than fires a Finger Big Bang Kamehameha at Majuub and the Blutz Wave device. Since his heart is not evil he is destroyed immediately, along with the Blutz Wave Device. This angers Gobaga and he tries to attack, but Evil Gogeta counters with a Final Flash injuring him. Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan 5 and tries blasting him with a Final Shine Attack, but Evil Gogeta simply deflects it back at him. Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan 4 and tries to blast him with a Super Buster Cannon, but Evil Gogeta howls at him sending him flying and his blast back at him. Evil Gogeta Transformation Gobaga stands back up and rips his damaged vest off, along with Vegeta and Trunks standing back up. Gobaga fires a Kamehameha at him, Vegeta fires a Galick Gun and Trunks fires a Buster Cannon, however attacks barely damage him. Evil Gogeta unleashes a Shining Raid explosive wave destroying a large field, several of the buildings, cliffs and critically injuring Vegeta and Trunks. Gobaga manage to survive it, by using an Energy Shield. He attempts to attack Evil Gogeta with a Flaming Dragon Fist and a follow-up with an Electric Flaming Dragon Fist, but fails both times. Evil Gogeta howls blasting a massive ki sending everyone except Gobaga away from the battlefield. Now powered to the very max due to his roar, Evil Gogeta prepares a Finger Big Bang Kamehameha and fires at Gobaga, but he manages to escape thanks to Instantaneous Movement. However the entire battlefield, Shenron's tower and the forest, are completely obliterated. Evil Gogeta than grabs him and starts squeezing him, and finally realises that Gobaga used wish granting to skip the aftereffects of using Kaio-ken. This allows him to find out that wish granting is unlimited in number of wishes, and uses it to double his power level. He starts glowing and he starts squeezing with greater power. Gobaga starts powering up, but his strength is unable to loosen Evil Gogeta's grip. He is forced to use his own wish granting to double his power level, this makes Evil Gogeta loosen his grip a bit until he repeats his wish. Gobaga uses his powers to make his power level infinite and to permanently freeze Evil Gogeta's wish granting. He manages to use his explosive wave to repel Evil Gogeta into Porunga's tower. Gobaga unleashes his power allowing Old Kai, Kibito Kai And King Kai to sense it despite being in the Dragon Realm. Across the universe, the Namekians, Imeckans and several other species manage to sense Gobaga's energy. Gobaga delivers a heavy punch to Evil Gogeta's stomach breaking several bones and sending him flying back into Porunga's tower. Evil Gogeta starts having difficulty in standing and manages to sense King Kai's energy after he started contacting Gobaga. Gobaga prepares a Magma Kamehameha, but Evil Gogeta flies behind Porunga's tower, making Gobaga stop his attack. Gobaga calls him a coward for using an innocent dragon as a shield, but the evil saiyan takes this opportunity to try and leave the Dragon Realm. However Porunga puts him in a Full Nelson. Trapped by Porunga, Evil Gogeta tries to free himself, but Porunga has a stronger grip. He tries to tell Gobaga to fire his attack at them both, but he refuses to sacrifice an innocent life. Piccolo whom regenerated earlier says that it'll be find and that the Namekian will be able to revive Porunga, but Jamie's influence on the fusion affects Gobaga and declare he doesn't have it in him sacrifice innocent life. Evil Gogeta tries to break free, but Porunga grips him hard slowly crushing his arms. Porunga tries to reason with Gobaga, but he can't bring himself to do it. Porunga then glows his eyes and starts possessing him. Gobaga/Porunga starts preforming a Magma Kamehameha and increases its power making it a Final Magma Kamehameha. Porunga hesitates for a few seconds and than unleashes his attack. Evil Gogeta tries to use Super Breath to stop it, but it just rips right through it. Evil Gogeta tries to free himself, but Porunga still has 40% of his conciousness a stops him. The blast hits them both making them both scream in agony as they are both incinerated by the blast. Gobaga regains control and defuses back into Goku and Jamie. Jamie is upset that he was forced to kill an innocence soul, but is grateful to Porunga for saving the universe. King Kai loses them again since Gobaga's infinity power level has disappeared from Goku and Jamie, and returns to train Videl and Majuub. He gives them some new clothes, he gives Majuub clothes with the turtle symbol on it and Videl a blue version of the turtle hermit school clothes with his symbol on it. Videl, Master Roshi, Kibito Kai and Majuub are all revived. Later, Evil Gogeta reappears at King Yemma's Check-in and Fortuneteller Baba shows a future of them as the Saiyan kids, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. Baba convinces him to reincarnate them and send them to future. He first thinks about it and starts thinking of when Evil Goku killed Videl and Evil Gogeta killed Majuub. Also the sacrifice of Kibito Kai and Master Roshi. He finally agrees and sends them to the future dividing Evil Gogeta and sending Evil Goku to be reincarnated as Vegeta Jr. and Evil Vegeta as Goku Jr. Back in the Dragon Realm, the others get ready to leave the Realm. Meanwhile the Namek's Elder Moori and Elder Tsuno notice their dragon balls have turn to stone and the dragon statue is in pieces noting that something happen to Porunga in the Dragon Realm. Back on Earth the Z-Fighters return to earth, and celebrate Christmas. Jamie than finally cracks a smile and flies off. He than returns to the dojo and starts training alone, Goku and Vegeta soon join him. Chapter The Battle Begins *210 - Preparing for Battle! *211 - Return of Evil Gogeta! *212 - Gotenks vs. Evil Gogeta.. *213 - A Broken Fusion!! *214 - Bullan attacks!! *215 - Piccolo Defeated? *216 - Goku and Jamie Fight! *217 - Brothers Fight Together Again! *218 - Brothers Defeat! *219 - Vegeta Attacks! *220 - Double Gorilla! *221 - Brothers Transform!? Battle of Fusions *222 - Fusion vs. Fusion *223 - Gobaga's bag of Techniques! *224 - Super Kaio-Ken Kamehameha! *225 - Evil Gogeta's Match! *226 - Evil Gogeta Transformation!? *227 - Shifting Tables! *228 - Powerful Wish! *229 - The Universe's Power Most Warrior!! *220 - Gobaga's Dilemma!! *221 - Gogeta's Farewell!! *222 - King Yemma's Sentence.. *223 - Z-Fighters Return.. Fights *Piccolo, Zaiko (Super Saiyan 5), Amin (Super Saiyan 5), Gohan (Super Saiyan 5), and Vegeta (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Goten (Super Saiyan 5), Trunks (Super Saiyan 5), Tien, Yamcha and Krillin vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 5) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Bullan (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 5), Piccolo, Trunks (Super Saiyan 4) & Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Jamie (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5) & Goku (Full-Powered Super Saiyan 5) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 5) & Majuub vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Green Great Ape Jamie & Green Great Ape Goku vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Jamie (Super Saiyan 6) & Goku (Super Saiyan 6) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Gobaga (Super Saiyan 6) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4) *Gobaga (Super Saiyan 6), Vegeta (Super Saiyan 5) & Trunks (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Grey Great Ape Evil Gogeta *Gobaga (Super Saiyan 6) vs. Grey Great Ape Evil Gogeta *Gobaga (Super Saiyan 6) & Porunga (Possessing Gobaga) vs. Grey Great Ape Evil Gogeta Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sagas Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Gogeta Category:Fusions